


patched up

by Trashy_Cannot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, i guess??? this just sorta is a jumping off point for them, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Cannot/pseuds/Trashy_Cannot
Summary: Both women are able to stay alive after a brush with death caused by a certain demon. Bangalore's wounds get tended to.aka: I'm back on my self-indulgent bs I love these two
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	patched up

**Author's Note:**

> it's me, back at it again with self-indulgence. i'm glad there are more people hopping onto the s.s. lobalore tho, especially after last week's quest. god i love this ship.

"Fuck." Bangalore spat, stumbling backward and onto the floor, clutching her side.

"What the hell, Anita?" 

Loba fell onto her knees and pressed a hand against Bangalore's wound, pulling the woman close.

"I don't think I have much time, Princess. Just-"

"Take off your jacket and shirt, and get on the couch." Loba instructed.

"What?"

"If you think I'm going to ogle you then you misunderstand me. Take off your jacket and shirt."

"No, it's not that I just…" Bangalore trailed, following Loba's command.

Loba left and came back with various clothes, alcohol, and something she smuggled from a while back. She nearly dropped her newfound supplies at the sight. 

Bangalore was scarred, surely from bullet wounds and other injuries. Loba had only joined the games recently but she didn't expect this level of damage to be present on an otherwise healthy body. How long has this woman been involved in these games?

"I thought you said you weren't gonna stare." Bangalore grunted out.

"Shut up." Loba interrupted, scrambling to press the cloth against Anita's side. "What you did was stupid."

"You would've died." Bangalore coughed out.

"I had it handled."

"Did you?" Bangalore laughed, stopping when the pain in her side hurt too much.

Loba rolled her eyes and pressed a different cloth against the bullet-grazed skin of Bangalore's bicep. It wasn't deep by any means, but it did look like it hurt. There was enough blood pooling to run down Bangalore’s arm - Loba would be disgusted if it weren’t for some of her earliest memories involving seeing her father’s body fall 10 stories and her mother getting shot by a demon.

Hissing out, Anita shut her eyes only to open them and find herself inches away from Loba.

The two locked gazes before turning away.

"I did have it handled. That demônio wasn't going to catch me." she murmured.

"It didn't seem like that when I arrived."

"...You shouldn't have gotten involved." Loba responded.

"Well, you shouldn't have gotten any of us involved in the first place, then." Anita sighed. "Anyway, I told you I just wanted you to leave, not to die."

Looking away, Loba interrupted. "How many times do I have to say that I wasn't going to-"

Anita moved to look into Loba's eyes, quietly stopping the woman from continuing her sentence.

"You and I both know that isn't true."

Loba stood up.

"I'll get you some water."

At the criminal's increasing distance, Bangalore raised her voice from the hushed murmuring the two shared before.

"You deflect a lot." 

Loba rolled her eyes, grabbing water from her fridge. "And you are painfully direct. It's to your detriment."

"I guess it's just a habit I picked up from my past. Just like you, Princess." Bangalore commented.

The ex-soldier grit her teeth - the pain from her stab wound was growing stronger. What was initially painless started to radiate and burn. It felt like her whole side was aflame.

"It's ironic that you paint me with a broad brush. I may be a criminal but I'm not evil. Can you say the same for the IMC?" Loba questioned.

"The IMC wasn't perfect-" Anita sighed. "I never said it was perfect. But there were good people there, they did good for the Outlands."

"Then don't assume there's no honor among thieves."

"Says the woman who manipulated all of us into risking our lives again and again for some code."

"Coming from a woman who manipulated my business associate's personal interests...you're one to talk." Loba spoke, placing the water bottle in her company's lap.

Anita drank with no hesitation, only pausing when she ran out of breath, and when the pain in her side grew stronger than manageable. What Loba was saying wasn't entirely wrong, she had to admit.

"What was this for?" Anita asked in earnest. "I think we would've understood if you just told us."

"To kill him." Loba spat, a newfound edge in her words.

"Why?"

Loba looked into Anita's eyes. "Revenge. Satisfaction. Happiness. _Karma_ , for taking away my childhood and my family."

There was a barely-contained fire in those eyes, with a heat that matched the intensity of Loba's now smeared makeup. Anita saw it: years of frustration and anger, but most of all, pain. She understood that expression and those feelings all too well.

"Yeah." Anita sighed out.

"Where do we go from here?" Loba asked, weary in her own right.

"I don't know. I'll have something in the morning."

In silence, Loba used medkits from her stash - a secret collection she kept after seeing how useful it was in the games - and patched Anita up. She felt the silent judgment from the ex-soldier at the sight of stolen Apex equipment, but any initial qualms Anita had were quickly stifled by the relief they brought.

Even with scarred skin, Loba saw the muscles that tensed and relaxed under her touch - Anita's abs were particularly tense when she touched them to wrap bandages around the torso they belonged to. Loba even kept her promise, she didn't ogle, she didn't have time to between keeping her impromptu patient conscious and applying the various supplies to keep her alive.

Loba let Anita sleep in her bed, and despite initial protests, Loba chose to sleep on her couch. 

The stench of blood remained, but Loba was able to ignore it. Granted, the first night she slept without her parents alive felt very much the same. A part of Loba was thankful that she kept Anita alive - she didn’t want to go to sleep after losing another person again. After all, it stings all the same, whether you’re nine or thirty-four, going to sleep after knowing you watched someone die hurts.

In the morning, Loba awoke to the smell of food. An omelet.

Keeping her eyes shut, Loba remarked, "I knew the military had you eating bland food but could you be any more...unimaginative?"

"Blame the nearly-empty egg carton. You have no food in your fridge." Anita laughed loudly, only to wince when her side protested. "Anyway, I'm gonna get back to the other Legends after this."

"Right." Loba said, fighting back the part of her mind that was disappointed in Anita's eagerness to leave.

Clearing the countertop that acted as a half-wall between the kitchen and the living room, Loba sat on a stool and quietly thanked her companion for the breakfast. Loba began to eat her portion, stopping when she felt like she was being watched.

Anita was staring.

"What?"

"You have your hair down."

"And?"

"N-Nothing. Just longer than I expected. Curlier too." Anita mumbled.

"Oh."

The two finished their breakfast in silence, which was broken by Anita's rush to the sink and her surprisingly fast dish-washing skills. It must've been a habit from her time from the IMC.

Anita was ready to go, not bothering to say a word until she cursed beneath her breath while putting on her jacket. The white shirt - stained with blood from the night before - was growing damp with new blood.

"Let me." Loba offered, sitting both of them onto the couch once more and lifting up Anita's shirt to replace the now-soaked bandages.

"You're giving Ajay a run for her money with the number of times you're patching me up." Anita joked.

"And you're giving Octane a run for his money with the number of times you get yourself this..." Loba stared at the wound, which seemed to be just another injury to add to the canvas of scars it accompanied. "hurt. I know you have a bleeding heart but five times in the games? And one more outside of them?"

Loba was satisfied, Anita couldn't dignify her with a snarky-enough response so she stayed quiet.

Anita stood up and shrugged her jacket on, giving a nod of acknowledgment to the criminal and reaching towards the front door of Loba's apartment.

In a somewhat familiar circumstance, Loba held onto Anita's wrist for a moment.

"Thank you. I never said it last night, but thank you. As much as I don't want to admit it, I may have died yesterday."

"No problem. Just...stay safe for now. You can join us once we get this robo-head up and running."

Letting go of Anita's hand, Loba let the ex-soldier take a step before gently touching her chin and turning Anita back towards her. Although she had to stand on her toes to reach the ex-soldier’s height, Loba pressed a chaste kiss on Anita's cheek, close enough to her lips to make her flustered but far enough from them to seem platonic.

"See you around, Sargent."

"Likewise, Princess."

The quiet click of her front door told Loba that Anita was gone. For now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't plan on making this a multi-chap thing, especially with the constantly-changing nature of Apex lmao but! this was fun.
> 
> detail notes:  
> -Let! Bang! Say! Fuck! I've said it before and I'll say it again, let her drop the F bomb. Her or Wattson.  
> -Despite popular belief and the constant innuendo in Loba's lines, I hc her to be a really respectful person when it comes to people's boundaries (at least in terms of their body), and isn't the type to ogle. She's just shocked at all of Bang's scars.  
> -On that note, I hc that while there's certainly healing in the Apex games (i.e. the medkits that Loba smuggled), it doesn't mean you automatically have no scars. Kinda like how I imagine magical healing is like in D&D - yeah you're healed, but doesn't mean the wounds are invisible.  
> -Loba tends to deflect when people get on her case, it's worked in her favor before, but with Bang being as direct and no-nonsense as she is,,,Loba's usual tactic falls flat.  
> -The two call each other out on painting the other's lifestyle with a broad brush. Parallels, babey.  
> -Anita's gay for Loba with her hair down, don't @ me. Also, from my understanding Loba has a Brazilian influence (i.e. her one banner frame), so her hair isn't like,,,straight. Not super coiled either but it's curly (also please don't @ me idk what the different natural hair types are)  
> -Loba grabbing Anita's hand parallel's Anita grabbing her hand in Ch. 8.  
> -Loba says thank you in her own way, but also because she likes Anita.
> 
> as usual, please drop a kudos, comment, and share but i can't force you so,,,until next time!


End file.
